Ultima II Massage
follows are the original unedited posts of Philadelphia resident Jackson Demir posted to www.codingforums.com over the course of 2013. The Philadelphia Police consider Demir’s disappearance to be an ongoing investigation with suspicion of foul play, as it wasn’t reported until six months after he was last seen. Post 1 (February 12, 2013) I’ll begin this by saying that I’m a very unsociable person, and that this may have gotten me in to more problems than I had ever expected… By day, I’m a computer programmer in Philadelphia, PA, with my only company being a man similar to myself named Anthony. My life has thus far been uneventful, until I received a rather cryptic message from my co-worker recently. Through my e-mail, I received a message that sounded like one of those classic spam messages from the Internet with a bunch of gibberish about a website or something (I honestly skimmed it :P). Something about it really threw me off as weird though… My co-worker hasn’t been at work recently. People come and go in this line of work, so he probably got fired, and wants to fuck with his old co-worker for a laugh. That wouldn’t really be his style, as he’s an introvert like myself. I was a bit zoned out to his absence, but it just seems strange that he would do something like this. I would be lying if I said I hadn’t got a weird feeling about the whole matter though. The reason I made this post is because of what happened after that. The next day, I awoke in a cold sweat with the most terrible dream slowly fading from my memory. The more I attempted to remember the details, the worse my headache got… and the more I thought of Anthony. It seems like I had just completely forgot he had even existed. It has been at least a week since I’ve seen him and I haven’t once thought anything of it. I may be introverted; but I’d like to think I’m considerate. So I thought I’d give his e–mail a closer look. From what I could understand (much of it didn’t seem to be in English or Spanish) I was to avoid a place referred to as “Ultima” for some reason or another. The way it was worded sounded like it was supposed to be important, although I couldn’t make out much of it. The e-mail was certainly unsettling, and it sounded important enough to evoke my curiosity. Every time I repeat “Ultima” to myself, my stomach turns. He repeats that damn word over and over, but that isn’t even the most interesting part. There’s also a series of numbers that seem to elude to something. To what, I have no clue, but it does seem to be a modified scripting language for the computer. I know I shouldn’t snoop into his computer. I‘m really itching to inquire further though. Hell, if he had gotten fired, wouldn’t he have cleaned his stuff out by now? Post 2 (February 14, 2013) I normally don’t watch television, but I’ve been watching a lot of public access recently. It all points to that, there is no way it doesn’t. The numbers all end up reaching this channel no matter how I read them. Anthony might have been losing it in the e-mail, but the man was one hell of a programmer, and I know the way he codes. I did end up sneaking on to his computer (his password was catmanic and some numbers, haha) and finding the script he used in the e-mail. Still a lot of illegible gibberish, but it wants me to watch these shitty low-budget shows for some reason. As bad as they are, I find myself increasingly compelled to figure out just what the hell is going on. Apparently he "needs my help" and "doesn't want them to find me". He was a little overdramatic haha. Hell, I’ve been watching so long my eyes are starting to hurt. The more I think about it, the weirder this all seems. He still isn’t coming into work, yet his stuff just sits there. The man and that computer were inseparable only a few weeks ago! How did I not notice he was gone sooner? These daily nightmares are really taking their toll on my work performance too. Maybe I’m the one going crazy after all! I’m going to run by his apartment after I get off tonight and ask him what all this means. Post 3 (February 15, 2013) He’s just fucking gone. No answer at the door when I ran by his place, so I got his landlady to open up his apartment after explaining the situation. As soon as I said his name to her, this look of realization washed over her face like I had just woke up her up from a dream. I asked her if she had forgotten him too, and she replied with “Oh I remember all my tenets, honey”. Bullshit. All his stuff was still sitting around his room untouched, so he hadn’t moved out. Just as well, all the perishables in the fridge had spoiled, and the place had a god-awful body odor smell throughout. His laptop, which I had assumed he sent the e-mail on, had a layer of dust over it. What the fuck is going on here? I went back home and put on the public access again. What am I looking for? I’m considering hiring a P.I. or the police or something. Post 4 (February 21, 2013) The dreams are more painful every night and my stomach turns. I know I’m close, I can feel it! The actual programs aren’t what make me upset; it’s the endless commercials between programming. Half the products seem too antiquated to even be sold anywhere anymore. I’ve hooked up one of my old computers to play the cable access network. I’m recording this shit when I’m not around. I couldn’t stop watching if I wanted to. I don't think I'm getting enough sleep. I'm starting to see faces from the corners of my eyes. Post 5 (March 8, 2013) I saw Ultima. At 3:16 am, an old commercial that looks like it stepped out of the 70’s comes on advertising an Ultima II Massage Parlor. My headache has been a constant companion for a while now, but the moment that FUCKING commercial came on, my head began pounding. It didn’t take long for me to understand why he warned me to stay away. The “owner” invites the viewer into the massage rooms and twisted fucking music, as well as faces from hell, bombarded me. It wasn’t just a creepy commercial. My vision started getting blurry and those twisted fucking people touched me. I stood and then the excruciating pain started. I needed to get to that monitor. I could barely move. This was a nightmare; this was my nightmare. With each minuscule step I could muster, I could feel their fingernails digging into my flesh, and the blood had started to pour down my arms. I could feel my organs beginning to seize when I finally reached out to silence this soul-crushing insanity pouring out of the screen. I could barely hit the power button, but it didn’t matter. Nothing happened. The commercial continued to play. The faces; some of them were wearing masks, but others I’m not so sure. They’ll be burned into my memory for an eternity. I fell to the floor when my legs finally gave out. I could tell the commercial would kill me at this rate. I tried to stand and immediately fell again. The blood was beginning to pool around me and I could no longer see at this point, as blood poured from every orifice and wound on my body. As I clenched my teeth, I felt them begin to crack; One by one. I would soon be dead. I did the only thing I could do at this point and began shrieking and writhing in my own gore. Everything went dark. It felt like an eternity on that damn floor. I eventually opened my eyes when the pain had finally subsided. I could see. The blood was gone. I slowly rose and noticed the monitor had been unplugged while I was writhing on the floor. The clock read 3:15 AM, an entire minute before the commercial aired. I saw Anthony’s face among that twisted display. This is my last post. Post 6 (May 30, 2013) I spend all of it watching TV. I was supposed to go to work but I can't muster the will power to even walk to the door. I need to know what is going on. I need to figure this out. I'm so close. I don’t sleep anymore. I don’t want to see the faces anymore. Ultima has the answers. Show me again, I can win, I'll record it for the whole world to see. There's people in my house. I hear them walking around. I keep blacking out. I was driving down the road on South Street when I came to. Where was I going? Post 7 (July 3, 2013) they take lonely people I saw rit I finkaly saw it agai on the tv ULTIMA II the commercial he warned me he told I was too curious. curiousity killed the cat So many peop,e takemn and they ma’ke them forget hiow many people have you forgotten? hyperlink below was found on Demir’s computer with possible connection to the posts. It consists of the Ultima II Massage Parlor commercial filmed, followed by a blank screen from 00:29 to 03:12, then the ending of the commercial. Police have ruled this inconclusive and have dismissed it as evidence. No "Ultima II Massage" is listed in public records. writhe http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:TOBACCO_%22Streaker%22 If you have any information on Jackson Demir, please call the National Crime stoppers at 1-800-4-PA-TIPS Category:Computers and Internet Category:Diary/Journal Category:Disappearances Category:Television